


mencintai itu (tidak) sulit

by renelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka bilang mencintai itu sulit. Aku pikir demikian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mencintai itu (tidak) sulit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic.
> 
> btw hati-hati. ini hasil ngerandom tengah malam

Mereka bilang mencintai itu sulit. Aku pikir demikian. Enam tahun kita bersama dan kukira aku telah cukup mengenalmu. Aku bisa dengan mudah menyebutkan tinggimu, berat badanmu, makanan favoritmu, merk parfum yang sering kaupakai, dan segala hal trivial di atas kertas. Namun ada masa di mana aku tidak bisa menerka apa yang ada dalam isi kepalamu. Apa yang kaupikirkan. Apa yang kau rasakan. Mereka menyebutmu sebagai puzzle, teka-teki, enigma, atau apapun yang menggambarkan betapa kau itu begitu rumit untuk dimengerti. Tak kusangkal hal tersebut. Aku terlalu pongah untuk mengklaim bahwa satu-satunya manusia yang mengerti dirimu adalah aku. Sebab kenyataan berbicara sebaliknya.

Mereka bilang mencintai itu sulit. Aku pikir demikian. Ada senyawa-senyawa kimia yang bereaksi dalam tubuh ketika seseorang jatuh cinta. Lalu sinyal dikirimkan ke hipotalamus dan mencetuskan rantai reaksi selanjutnya. Katanya begitu. Apa sesulit itu mencinta? Harus melewati berbagai proses (sekalipun kasatmata) sebelum kau sadar bahwa telah jatuh cinta. Bahkan untuk urusan cinta pun tidak ada yang instan. Aku tidak paham. Keahlianku adalah menebas tengkuk Titan. Bukan sains. Bukan pula cinta. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta, sampai sekarang pun demikian. Yang kupikirkan adalah kau.

Mereka bilang mencintai itu sulit. Aku pikir demikian. Bahkan kau menemukan jalan buntu untuk bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak takut mati. Tetapi aku takut kematian bisa menjemputmu setiap saat. Kau tidak gentar ke medan perang. Tetapi aku khawatir tangan-tangan raksasa itu akan mencabik ragamu. Kau merasa tidak dicintai. Tetapi membayangkan aku akan kehilanganmu saja membuat darahku berdesir.

Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintai diri sendiri? Apa konsep tentang cinta pula yang membuatmu tersesat?

Mungkin memang benar mencintai itu sulit.

[Tetapi aku mencintaimu dan segala seluk beluk kehidupanmu.]

.

.

.

_selesai_


End file.
